The Green Elf Project Maybe
by xcairinex
Summary: Three different backgrounds, two different worlds. A portal spell gone wrong, disproportioned romances, and delusional teenagers. Well, there's something weird going on when you see tall elves trying to drink polyjuice potion. Just take your wand and run.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

X

By: kairi irl, GDL, xbluxmoonx

X

X

X

The scenery was changing- a wide field, a grove in a beautiful forest, a fountain shimmering in morning light, a corral with wild-eyed horses racing to outdo each other, a market bustling with life, a castle rising above all else- reaching to the cloudless sky.

Over and over, these images propelled your mind's eye into a fit of confusion and anger. Nothing was still. Colors swirled- blue, reds, greens, yellows- a flash of white! Everything changed. It was dark, hot, you couldn't move. The pain in your body was almost unbearable. Your head felt heavy with rocks. Where were you? Where were your friends? Hyrule? Zelda? Link?

"What's happening?" You wanted to scream.

One minute, you were on the castle grounds, the next, you felt as though your body was being torn apart, your bones crushing. You tried to flex your fingers, but they wouldn't budge. You realized, however, that they were pinned under you, and you couldn't move an inch- couldn't even blink.

A soft breeze. You mistook it for Hyrule's spring weather, nudging you to wake. Maybe Link had finally knocked you off your feet. Maybe he'd stepped wrong and swiped the sword somewhere that it caused so much pain that you couldn't remember what happened next. But, hadn't you three been standing idly by, swords to your side, wiping the sweat off your brow?

But, this breeze across your cheek was different, almost stagnant. It hadn't been Nature, it had been something else. An enemy? A foe? Had the plush ground of the castle field crumbled underneath your very feet? Were you in a dark cave five-hundred feet below the surface where the sun couldn't reach and darkness lurked?

Link had told you stories like this before- of his ancestors' adventures, or even of his own quests. You loved listening to those, wishing you had been there with him, but you hadn't known him then. It was your only regret.

This was fast becoming your second regret. You were frustrated, hurt, delirious. Had you died? Was this the afterlife?

But, suddenly, there was something there- in your vision. A faint glow of white, a shadow across your peripheral vision. Then, it grew. Slowly, surely. A dim light up there- a torch? What was it? You couldn't tell, and you didn't care. Where was Zelda? Link?

A face- hovering over your own. It was blurry; where eyes should have been you saw black dots, lips you saw a pink smudge. The lips moved. Something brushed your forehead. You wanted to flinch away, but all you did was blink. It cleared your vision.

Ah, you realized your eyes had been open the entire time. It was your eyes that had turned this world black.

Then, suddenly, an echo. Another that followed.

Your gaze followed to another face. And then another. There were three faces, but none of them looked to be like your friends. You panicked and tried to struggle. Hands held you down.

"Wait, wait," you heard a soft voice say, "Are you all right?"

All right? _All right?_ How absurd was this question to you. But, you knew you weren't all right. You were becoming hysterical. Suddenly, you found your lips, moved them, tested them. Then, came your voice. It was hoarse, uneven.

But, you began nonetheless, in a tight whisper. "Where am I?"

The girl above you smiled graciously- something you needed though you didn't know it. "Ancient Runes, of course."

Ancient _Ruins_?

And then, your world fell apart.

X

X

X

AU: Hi, everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of this HP/LOZ story. It's pretty vague right now, but things will be cleared up soon. And it will also be lighter in mood next chapter. Please review and tell us what you think. We love to here about any critiques you may have or any comments. So, please drop by once we have the next chapter up.

kairi irl

GDL

xblux


	2. Ch 1: The Project

**_The Elf Project...Maybe..._**

X

X

X

** Chapter 1: The Project**

X

X

X

_**Aileen's POV**_

Aileen Roland, that's my name, I'm currently boring myself to death in potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione are so lucky _they _get to sit next to each other (which is interesting since Professor Snape hates Harry so much) I on the other hand am blessed with the seat right next to Draco Malfoy…Oh joy.

I always wondered what the bloody hell was going on in Snape's head when he had the seating arrangements filed and _why _did it have to be _me _who had to suffer?

"Miss Roland" Crap, Snape probably noticed me daydreaming again; time to act like I was paying attention…wait…what was he lecturing on?

_**Annie's POV**_

Potions…Potions, potions, potions. I wanted to just die. _Somebody use a wand and shoot me._ I thought being dead was better than being in Snape's class. I swore, the way he stared at me- it was as if he wanted nothing more than to shoot me, too.

_Bring it on! _I silently screamed, glaring daggers at the back of his dark head of hair. _I'll turn you into a frog!_

But, then, I saw my classmates scribbling away on their rolls of parchment, gray and black and white feathers swaying this way and that. I remembered I hadn't finished my assignment, and quickly bowed my head, ignoring Harry's redheaded friend- the one that had some staring problem.

_**Aileen's POV**_

"Miss Roland, Care to explain to the class what you add in a _Polyjuice Potion _as the last ingredient?"

Ohhh so thaaat was what he wanted to know; well I wasn't one to brag but I recall monitoring the halls when Hermione, Ron and Harry (mostly 'Mione though) were busy brewing up some of that very potion when they wanted to sneak into the Slytherin House. Still, I don't believe Professor Snape would like it if he knew that I was part of the group that raided his potion ingredient cabinet and therefore-wait what?

"Miss Roland, I can see your answer is going to take some time…" I can hear Malfoy sniggering next to me…stupid git… "So might I suggest you pay attention from now instead of day dreaming about your romance fantasies of Mister Malfoy" Oh I _know _he didn't seriously think that.

I resisted the urge to shout back at _Professor _Snape that he was horribly mistaken and there was no possible way in the depths of my mind that Malfoy would ever be anything but tortured in my "fantasies" and settled instead for sitting up straight and glaring at the board that contained the notes for the class- most of which I already had written on my own parchment.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape's voice rang out. I heard the chorus of fellow Gryffindors groaning and sank further into my seat.

"Looks like your fantasies of me got you in trouble again Roland" Malfoy commented when Snape turned back to the class. I wanted to punch him, hex him actually, but with Snape in the room and my school record on the line- I stayed silent and ignored him. Of course, if you know Malfoy you should know that ignoring him-does nothing…he just doesn't seem to get it.

This all started in my third year…

Hermione and I were in the library discussing the dangers of Harry's new broom that arrived for him during Christmas- unmarked and unsigned, Harry being the quidditch lover he was (and getting sick of the school's broom for practice) wanted to try it out right away. I didn't see a problem with it until Hermione pointed out it could be from Sirius Black, Harry's (at the time believed) mass murdering godfather that was trying to kill him.

After that…we sort of split up on opinions, Ron and Harry didn't see a problem with the broom, but I sided with Hermione:

"_Maybe we could just steal the broom from the boy's dormitory and check it ourselves?" I suggested. Hermione gasped._

"_Aileen!"_

"_It was just a suggestion…" I replied, feeling my face heat up- we'd been in the dormitory before, but apparently since we were girl's it was indecent to just go and grab the broom and check out. Actually, now that I thought about it…it did sound strange._

"_Oh! I know!" Hermione exclaimed, making the librarian glare at her._

"'_Mione, mind the voice" I whispered giggling softly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue and I giggled some more._

"_So what's your plan?" I asked._

_Hermione put her left index finger to the left side of her face on her cheek, pretending to ponder her brilliant plan. I rolled my eyes, seeing that she was milking her idea to the fullest extent. _

" _Weeelll, I was thinking…." She trailed off and giggled noticing my fake annoyed expression. _

" '_Mione did you have too many Honeydukes sweets again?" _

"_Whaat!? No! Of course not" she whispered fiercely. I laughed noticing she had dropped the act._

"_Welllllll, then finish your sentence and tell me your plan" I replied mimicking her "hyper" tone. She glared but smiled,_

"_Oh, alright"_

"_Good"_

"_I was thinking that we just tell Professor McGonagall about Harry's broom and ask her if someone can do an inspection on it to make sure there are no jinxes" Hermione explained._

"_That's a good idea, but wouldn't Harry get mad?" I asked, imagining how Harry would react…it wouldn't be kind that was for sure._

"_I'm sure he would, but it's for his own good"_

"_True"_

"_Well, I'm off to Charms now" Hermione grabbed her book bag and stood up._

"_Charms? Already?!" I asked, looking over at the clock._

"_Oh, I meant arithmetic's" Hermione corrected herself as she glanced at her schedule once more. _

"_Why did you take so many classes again?" I asked, concerned for her well-being. She only smiled and bid me farewell as she disappeared down the hallway. I grabbed my own book bag and started shuffling through it for a quill- I needed to write my Defense Against Dark Art's essay on Wolves. Both Harry and Ron decided not to do the essay since it was Professor Snape who assigned it and not Professor Lupin, but Hermione and I thought better of it and started on it right away. I was just putting the last few paragraphs down._

"_Roland, I didn't think I'd find you here without Potter, Weasely or Mudblood" I looked up and glared, there he was the slimy good for nothing Slytherin "Prince" I scoffed._

"_And here I thought I'd be able to work without having any distractions" _

"_Don't look at me you filthy-" _

_I slammed my book shut and gathered my things into my bag-_

"_I never said you were "that" type of distraction Malfoy" I hissed as I walked past him-or tried, he had me by the wrist faster than I thought possible and for a moment…I thought he was going to slap me, but he just stood there, his cold gray eyes burning into my glaring blues ones._

"_Let go" I commanded in the most lethal voice I could muster. He only squeezed tighter. I had held my ground, but I could feel the pressure of his hand cutting off the circulation of my blood to my own hand- it hurt, when I finally couldn't take it anymore I yelped and then he let go shoving me aside, he whispered to me as he passed. _

"_I'd be careful Roland you're a dangerous threat that needs to be taken care of" he warned._

_I stood there for a few more minutes glaring at the spot where he once stood. When I was sure he was gone I examined my wrist. _

_After that I was more alert than before and noticed he would stare at me like a predator waiting for its prey to fall, to be alone- thanks to the incident outside the library I was never alone. I was always with Hermione or Ginny. (Harry and Ron were still too stubborn to be seen with us) Sometimes, I'd walk down the halls with the Patil twins too and I was always on guard._

Since then, Malfoy has been bugging me in potions- three years…Yup, that's how long we've been sitting next to each other. Of course, he doesn't try anything like the library in class, but he does get me in trouble causing my house to suffer.

_**Annie's POV**_

"Miss Roland…" Snape called dully. I snickered to myself. It was embarrassment overdrive to be called on by him. When he called the name again, I couldn't help but look up. "Miss Roland, care to explain to the class what you add in a Polyjuice Potion as the last ingredient?"

Oh, hell, I didn't even know. But, I couldn't help but glance at the poor girl he was haughtily watching- like a hawk waiting to attack.

His prey was a short auburn-haired girl I'd seen walking down the halls. Apparently, she was friends with Harry- and his own buds, of course. A little intimidating, yes. So, I lost my interest. I couldn't care less. Somehow, those four always got into trouble, and back out of trouble. With Draco Malfoy smirking like the dragon he was, I could tell they were having another hushed argument. When fists flew, I would be the first to rush out of class and be free. Nothing better than an adrenaline-rushed class that could break Snape's already furious attitude. I would definitely _not_ want to be there.

But I assumed his mood was lighting up a bit when some of the students groaned. Our misery made him happy. Not a shock.

It wasn't a shock, either, to see the class rush out the door when the class was over. I remained one of the last, packing my things slowly before turning in the due assignment. Professor Snape nodded his head, and I walked out, a small smile on my face. He absolutely had _nothing_ on me this time. It would be a good day. I just knew it.

_**Aileen's POV**_

"Finally! Free at last!" Ron exclaimed as we exited the dungeon half and hour later, Hermione at his side. Harry and I dragged ourselves behind.

"I hate double potions" we grumbled glaring at the floor, Ron and Hermione laughed, and we looked up causing them to laugh more.

"You two, it's not that bad and Ai' don't you have a good mark in that class anyways?" Hermione asked, I sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't have sit next to the Slimy git three years in a row" I replied scoffing. Harry laughed, "At least you're not the main target of Snape. I think I'm the cause of most of the houses' points' loss"

"Well, aren't we conceited?" I teased, Hermione and Ron laughed, Harry's laughing ceased, "What!? No!" he exclaimed defensively. I giggled and grabbed Hermione,

"See you two later we're off to Ancient Runes"

"Bye!" we shouted, disappearing down the hall leaving a bewildered Harry and Ron behind us.

Once we made it to the west tower Hermione started talking again (she often just power walked to class)

"So, Malfoy is still messing with you?" I glared,

"That was a stupid question 'Mione" I replied as we reached the door to Ancient Runes. I pulled it open and we took our seats.

"Sorry Ai'" she whispered to me as we sat down, I rolled my eyes and faced the board. I had absolutely no idea what we would be working on today.

_**Annie's POV**_

Annie Greene didn't just sense a new day, she tasted it.

On my tongue like the morning sun on the first day of spring. Perfect, perfect, perfect. I would do everything right today, no matter what…

Until I stepped out the class's doorway. Had someone conjured a brick wall in front of the door- to just tumble down on me? It hurt pretty bad- and I mean bad, with something sharp digging into my ribs, forcing me to go down and drop everything I carried- which were usually in good piles at so early in the day. My face felt literally plastered to the floor, as if I hadn't just smashed my face but also glued my skin. Ow, ow, ow. My books were digging into my side and somewhere behind my shoulder. Something heavy and soft at the same time was pushed against my back. It shuffled, and I freaked.

Okay, so it _hadn't _been a brick wall. I suddenly wished it had been.

"Oh- oh, no. I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Someone- maybe one of those clueless seventh years, began. They were breathless, too- not as much as me, actually. I could barely nod my head. Where was that damn professor when you needed him, anyway? Didn't he at least _hear_ the train wreck outside his door?

"Here, let me help you up…" A nice gesture, but a terrible feeling. I felt like- like I had broken into a million pieces.

Somebody, shoot me.

The floor was even, at least, under my feet. I found it difficult to focus on my surroundings, though, and knew if I didn't get anything right-sided soon, I'd be late for my next class.

Two words-

Not…

Good…

"Are you all right?" Again. It was from behind me, and I realized whoever it was wasn't doing a great job of keeping me from going dizzy. They were scurrying about, black uniform, brown bob of hair- whirling to gather my things. At least, I figured, since my books were pushed anxiously into my half-raised arms. For a second, I lost my balance, and the hands dropped the pile of books- and book bag, to grab my shoulders and hold me steady.

Instantly, my eyes realigned, causing a major_-major_ headache on half the side of my face. I checked for all of my teeth. Until I found some pearly whites in front of me. A nervous smile, maybe a little too pompous, though, as if whoever it was could get away with it. I didn't think so. Just because I was terrible with spells didn't mean I couldn't cast a really cruel one…

"I'll take that as a 'no'…" He said, catching me off guard.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then pulled away from his grip- a little too forcefully. He was only trying to be nice. I supposed…

Sighing, "Sorry, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" He asked, leaning forward, dark eyes curiously grazing my face, "You'll probably bruise."

I shrunk away from his tall form, making sure my vision didn't get obliterated by his dark robe and- and his face. Nothing _that _special about him. I'd seen better. With that look, though. Sort of the look that Ron had given me before- and then Harry in second year. It was a little- creepy? No…

Oh, what was I doing? _Ridiculous._ I had to get to class A.S.A.P. I was already falling behind in Ancient Runes. I didn't need tardiness on my list.

"Th-that's fine," I grumbled, hoisting my books back into a tighter grip despite the searing pain up my shoulder, "Um, thanks."

Perplexed, with an eyebrow raised, he asked, "For, what?"

I shrugged, and then winced, "Helping me up?"

And I rushed away, breathless, but unreservedly tasting spring on my tongue.

_**Aileen's POV**_

"Extra credit!? Since when have you _ever_ needed extra credit!?" an hour later Hermione exclaimed as I continuously smashed my fork into the beyond mashed potatoes, I sighed,

"It's because the Professor really wants to see the portal spell, it's not that I have a bad mark or anything," I tried once again to explain to her. Needless to say my explanation fell on deaf ears.

"No it's not, Professors only offer extra credit when they think you need it!" She screeched.

"Hermione, leave Ai alone won't you? Can't you see she's trying to finish her dinner?" Harry told her. I smiled at him in thanks, Hermione huffed and glared at Harry but did as he wished and stopped lecturing. Harry turned to me,

"So it's a partner assignment right?" he asked. I nodded my head as I finally took a bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Who's your partner?" he asked. I finished another bite before answering,

"Annie Greene" I replied, recalling the crush both Ron and Harry had on her at some point. I examined Harry's reaction- nothing. So I went for a different approach hoping to get _something _out of him.

"You know, that girl you had a crush on in Second Year before falling madly in love wi-" I was abruptly cut off as Harry's hand covered my mouth so fast that I almost dropped my fork, startled.

"Hi ya, Harry" I turned around, and there she stood. It was no wonder he moved like the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"H-h-hi…Cho" I rolled my eyes, I was beyond fed up with his stuttering whenever she was around, it was as if I suddenly didn't exist- same goes for 'Mione and Ron but…they have each other to talk to and I don't even _want _to try and get involved in any of their obvious to everyone but themselves flirting chats…Harry was all I had left and I just lost him…again…Wait, his hand was still on my mouth.

"'Arry" I said, my voice muffled by his hand- he seemed to realize where his hand was still and uncovered my mouth. Cho Chang just smiled awkwardly at him and continued to pretend I didn't exist. I was really beginning to wonder when Harry would notice just how shallow she could be.

Ever since she and Cedric had broken up she decided to play around with Harry's feelings and Me and Ron didn't like it one bit ('Mione thought it was kind of sweet that she was looking at Harry now). Of course Harry was oblivious to it. All he knew was Chang was pay attention to him and that was all he cared about. Where me and Ron wanted to know _why _she was suddenly so interested in Harry- my guess was the fame, after all- Cedric was famous in Hogwarts for his looks, Harry entered that fame earlier this year….so many fan girls…

_**Annie's POV**_

It's remarkable what happens when you think you've lost your mind. It's this fine line between thinking that you know you're right and then thinking everything is just absolutely wrong. You think you've got everything under control, but somehow the world is crumbling under you and you can't see because you're wearing a blindfold. The thing is, I'm not wearing a blindfold now, and I can feel the world shifting bit by bit. It's a daunting thing to realize- after you know what's happening and there's nothing you can do about it.

That's why I'm here, standing outside Ancient Rune's classroom door, waiting for Aileen Roland. I'd like to be anywhere but here (other than inside the classroom), but it's hard to choose between strangers staring at you, or Cedric Diggory staring at you. The boy who ran into me in the hall earlier this morning. Should have known, really, that it was him. The smartest guy in school and, yet, he'd had enough brain power to miscalculate a step and pummel me to the floor. Thank you, smartass. He'd tried to apologize- oh, about a dozen billion times- and I told him I had forgiven him, but for some reason he hadn't believed me. So, instead of sitting there and waiting for this daydreaming Aileen, I thought I'd just wait outside.

_**Aileen's POV**_

I looked at the time 7:00 p.m... I was going to be late! I glanced over at Hermione and Ron and decided it was best not to disturb them. Harry seemed lost in Cho Chang but as soon as I got up from the table I seemed to reenter his universe.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

'To meet with Annie Greene we're starting the first phases of the portal spell today, it takes a week" I replied, shoving one last spoonful of mash potatoes into my mouth,

"Oh" he replied…really he was lost whenever Cho was around. "Well, I'd best be off then- don't want to keep her waiting, I bet she's already in the classroom later." I finished grabbing my book bag and leaving the table. I heard Harry dismiss Cho Chang and follow after me.

"I'll walk you there," he told me, and as he did my eyes traveled unwillingly to the Slytherin table where I caught the no good prince, getting ready to leave, but sitting back down. "Thanks, Harry," I told him, sincerely meaning it. I knew Malfoy was about to leave the table because he knew he would have caught me alone…and I vowed that would never happen again…that was a close one.

"Soo, you still like Cho Chang don't you?" I asked, trying to make conversation as we traveled to the Ancient Rune's classroom. Harry sighed, and nodded but said nothing further. "She's been paying an awful lot of attention to you lately," I tried again.

"Yeah…" Okay, where was "lost in Cho Chang Harry" from ten minutes ago? "Harry?" He stopped walking and looked down at me- he looked sort of distant. I was about to reach out and check if he was all there when I heard a distinct cough-

Annie Greene. We were in front of the Ancient Runes class…that was fast…

_**Annie's POV**_

And about thirty minutes later, she arrived. I recognized her dark red hair quickly; amending for all the memories I'd seen her from before into this one girl that now walked toward me with deliberately slow steps. She plastered a small smile on her lips, and I knew from the way she did it and the way her blue eyes sparkled that she was being sincere. Tough luck.

I grumbled.

"Did you say something?" She asked politely, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

I shook my head and pushed myself off the wall. "No, not at all. I'm Annie, by the way."

"Aileen," she replied, outstretching her hand.

I took it to be nice, and then let go with just barely the brush of a hand to open the door. "I hope you don't mind; we have a bit of an audience today."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I walked into the classroom, gesturing toward Cedric. He raised his head and then nodded in greeting.

"Oh…" She murmured, dropping her things on the nearest desk. It wobbled haphazardly, grating against the floor irritatingly.

I placed my hand on the desk to stop the sound and made a waving gesture to Aileen. "I think the classroom is beginning to live up to its teaching."

_**Aileen's POV**_

The cough I heard really did come from Annie, or least I think it did. I put aside Harry's strange behavior and turned back to him.

"I'll see you later Harry" I told him, he just smiled and still seemed somewhat not all there, I rolled my eyes and added, "Try not to day dream about Cho Chang as you walk… you might run into a wall."

"Okay- Hey!" I giggled and headed towards Annie. I was a little nervous about meeting her so I walked slower than usual. I was really hoping we could be friends, so I smiled. As I got closer I heard her say something but when I asked if she had she just shook her head and replied "No, not at all, I'm Annie, by the way." As she got off the wall,

"Aileen" I replied, outstretching my hand.

_**Annie's POV**_

Cedric snorted quietly at the lame joke and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you just going to sit and watch?" I asked him, eyeing the heavyset book laid out on his lap.

He uncrossed and crossed his ankles on the desk he rested his feet upon. "If you wouldn't mind, I was just going to study. I have to prepare for a pop quiz."

"Pop quiz?" Aileen voiced questioningly. "How would you know of a pop quiz?"

He smirked complacently and returned to the book in front of him.

A few seconds later, when he didn't respond, I rolled my eyes. "Fine… Aileen, just pretend he isn't here. Obviously, he can't engage in regular conversation- nor can he walk…" I glared at him.

"Run," he corrected suddenly, still with that smirk on his lips.

"_Run_," I snapped, "In a straight line."

"Actually, I _was _running in a straight line." Then, his smile grew, and his dark eyes gleamed. "It wasn't my fault that you decided to jump into my path."

_Did not! _I wanted to yell back.

But, I narrowed my eyes at him, and then looked away, my anger rising silently inside me. "Whatever…"

Aileen was biting her lip when I turned to speak with her. It took a second to realize she was trying to conceal her laughter.

I snorted, "Great. Would you like to comment on my misfortunate day?"

She shook her head, losing the smile but still laughing in her eyes. "Nope. Actually, I'm ready to start on the extra credit."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Me, too… Unless anyone else have objections?"

…

Nothing.

Cedric was studying, again. I snorted, then turned toward the window. The sun was shining brightly through the thick, stormy clouds. A moment of freedom, and then, the sunlight was gone.

I suppressed a sigh, feeling the earth tilt just a little more.

Day one- halfway to hell.

X

X

X

Please stay posted for the next chapter that will definitely have the LOZ characters. And don't forget to review! Pretty please?? All reviews will be returned.

xcairinex


End file.
